


Nikki Brings Back a Friend

by Archangel_Beth



Series: Lord Alchemist Crossovers [3]
Category: Lord Alchemist Series - Elizabeth McCoy, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Nikki is Lady Vorkosigan's child from her first marriage. However, apparently her second husband's Weirdness Magnet life has contaminated everyone -- happily, Nikki made it back from his adventures!(Writing Bujoldishly is Hard!)





	Nikki Brings Back a Friend

* * *

* * *

Nikki stepped into a chaos of relief, his mother embracing him tightly and his half-sisters vying for something to hug, while his half-brothers waited curiously. His step-father looked... like a weight was recently off his thin, slightly-stooped shoulders.

"It's all right, Ma," Nikki said. "It was just a wormhole... thing." A very classified one. He eyed the half-sib mob. Hellion Helen glowered, pointedly focused behind Nikki.

Nikki cleared his throat. "May I present my friend, Khet. Since the wormhole's probably closed, er, he doesn't have a place to stay."

Khet bowed. "Wind-priests rarely do!"


End file.
